1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a clutch disk for a friction clutch comprising a friction lining carrier and at least one friction lining element, which is connected to the friction lining carrier for rotation in common with it and which can be shifted in the circumferential direction relative to the carrier in the direction opposite the preloading action of a restoring arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch disk is known from US 2002/0020598, in which friction lining elements on a friction lining carrier can be shifted to a limited extent in the circumferential direction against the action of elastic arrangements. It thus becomes possible to damp rotational vibrations directly in the area of the connection between the friction lining elements and the friction lining carrier and/or to avoid the occurrence of grabbing vibrations possibly induced by local changes in the frictional relationships. For this purpose it is known, for example, that the two circumferential end areas of the friction lining elements can be supported by springs, elastomeric materials, etc., on radially outward-extending arm sections of the friction lining carrier.